


Creating A Monster

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Facial, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Sex Video, butt plug, come addict, come addiction, come slut Derek Hale, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon wanted: Stiles starts ending his fucking Derek with having Derek eat his own cum. Werewolves tend to cum a lot more volume-wise than humans. It makes Derek feel really dirty to do this, and he starts to love doing it. It becomes a regular thing for them, and turns them both on. Kudo's if Derek also does it by himself, then tells Stiles about it when he gets home from work to get Stiles riled up for sex.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 275





	Creating A Monster

“Fuck, oh fuck, you always come so much Der!” Stiles moaned as he rocked back against Derek’s cock that was still pumping the human full of hot cum. 

“You love it, don’t deny it,” Derek grunted as he finally finished coming and slowly tugged out of his boyfriend. Derek found himself licking his lips at the sight of the human’s gaping hole and how every inch was covered in his cum, how rivers of it were dripping down over Stiles’ balls and his thighs. 

“Oh I would never deny it, fuck I can feel how much I’m leaking. God Der, be a good boyfriend for me and clean up what’s escaping before you plug me?” Stiles asked sleepily, sounding exhausted. Derek froze at the request and had to take a breath to calm down before he made up his mind. Stiles had never once complained about how much cum Derek produced, he had taken it with great pleasure. This was the least he could do for his amazing boyfriend. 

Derek lowered his face until the sight of his cum slipping out of Stiles’ well-used hole took up his vision. Derek curled his hands around Stiles’ thighs and tentatively dragged his tongue over one of the smaller trickles of cum making its way over his boyfriend’s balls. 

Stiles sighed happily at the touch, relaxing down into the bed and pleasure shot up Derek’s spine at the taste of his own cum on his tongue. Derek took another lick at a larger stream of cum and his spent cock twitched slightly between his thighs. 

Derek spread Stiles’ thighs wider so he could reach the drying cum there, wetting it with his mouth before licking it clean off of Stiles’ skin. Derek jolted when Stiles’ fingers tangled in his hair and gently guided his face up to his puffy hole. Derek swallowed and gently traced the stretched rim with his tongue and groaned at the burst of cum on his tongue. 

“Mm, feels so good Der,” Stiles moaned, words slurred as Derek lapped at his hole. Derek’s eyes glazed over as he slurped at the mess of cum that he had left in his boyfriend’s hole, enjoying the taste more than he would ever have expected. Derek’s ears were burning as he felt so filthy and dirty for this, for licking his own cum out of his boyfriend’s ass yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

“Mmm, I think I’m ready for my plug Der,” Stiles tugged his face away from his ass and Derek couldn’t stop the noise of disappointment that fell from his lips but he did as he was asked by his boyfriend and grabbed a butt plug and slotted it into his boyfriend’s full hole. Stiles moaned in pleasure at being plugged up and rolled onto his side for Derek to spoon him, as was their usual routine.

“Don’t worry Der, I’ll sit on your face and let you eat my ass next time you come in me.” Stiles patted Derek’s thigh, sounding sleepy. Derek buried his face into Stiles’ hair to hide his shamed blush. 

So life went on and Stiles kept his promise, always sitting on Derek’s face forcing the werewolf to lick him clean of his own cum. Stiles always got at least one more orgasm out of that alone, Stiles knew Derek enjoyed it but didn’t truly understand how much until he got a video from his boyfriend one day. 

Stiles’ mouth went dry when the video on his phone began to play the video his boyfriend sent him. Derek was naked on their bed, feet planted wide to show the camera, to show Stiles the fat dildo that was snug in his ass. Stiles had to grope his crotch; pleased he was alone in his dorm room as he watched the video. 

The dildo was not being played with; in fact, it looked like it was just keeping Derek full as the werewolf furiously jacked off. Derek was grunting and sweating as he worked his thick cock with one slick hand. His blue eyes flashing up at the camera every so often and Stiles shoved his hand in his sweatpants to stroke his cock as he watched and wondered. 

Stiles choked as Derek stilled as his cock jerked and began to spurt large amounts of cum that usually went into Stiles instead it spattered over Derek’s face and into his open mouth. Stiles jerked his hand harshly over his cock as he watched with wide eyes as his boyfriend moaned like a whore as he drank down his own cum before collapsing back onto the bed. 

“I love the taste so much Stiles, I can’t wait to lick my cum out of your ass again when you get home,” Derek said to the camera, face dripping with his own cum and Stiles groaned as he spilled over his hands. Stiles dropped his phone and covered his face with his other hand and grinned.


End file.
